


Milk Maid

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cows, F/F, F/M, Hucow, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock turns Mary into a human cow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlipofaMatchStick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlipofaMatchStick/gifts).



This had gone beyond a fetish, Mary thought to herself as Sherlock's lips locked around her right nipple. Her left nipple was firmly lodged in John's mouth as the pair sucked her breasts, trying to bring her milk in early. When Sherlock had first suggested it, she had been surprised how quickly John had jumped at the idea. She went along with it at first because she felt she owed Sherlock after shooting him, but now, they didn't take no for an answer. Once a week, she found herself brought into Sherlock's bedroom and stripped to the waist. Her bump was growing bigger by the week, and it was beginning to get difficult to move around. She lay down on the pillows of Sherlock's bed and closed her eyes while John and Sherlock took their positions, each sucking a nipple for 90 minutes. The tender nubs ached for days afterwards, they'd be cracked and bleeding and John and Sherlock would pretend that it had never happened. When she reached her 35th week of pregnancy, Sherlock increased the sessions to every other day.

Two weeks before the baby was due, Mary's milk came in. John tasted it first, followed a few minutes later by Sherlock who's hungry grunting caused Mary to cringe internally. It was decided, then, that Mary should stay with Sherlock while John was at work. Mary tried to protest. She wasn't sure what was happening, or how she had gotten into this situation.

Sherlock latched on to Mary's breast every hour, alternating which one he sucked from. Mary hated it, but her protests were met with cruel words from Sherlock whenever John wasn't around.

Two weeks after the birth of her daughter, Mary woke up in an unfamiliar bed, her wrists in chains and a thick collar around her neck. It was 2 hours before Sherlock stepped into the room, carrying a carrier bag.  
"Ah the cow is awake.." He chuckled.

Mary looked at herself in the mirror as Sherlock squeezed at her nipples, milking her into a bucket. Sherlock had delighted in dressing her as a cow, a skin tight body suit, white with brown markings, clinging to her body. Holes were cut in it for easy access to her breasts, pussy and ass, and a gag was fitted in her mouth, one that extended over the lower half of her face, giving her a cow-like appearance. It was humiliating, and she hadn't been able to ask why, or ask how her daughter was, or speak at all..

"All done" Sherlock said with a smirk, picking up the bucket and giving Mary a hard spank on the left cheek. Mary jumped, causing the cowbell around her neck to ring. Sherlock chuckled as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Mary's life had turned to hell. She'd still not seen her daughter, and now she was living like a cow, milked regularly, dressed humiliatingly. She hated it, hated Sherlock for initiating it. She only saw John when he came into the room to fuck her.

On her daughter's first birthday, Mary was loaded into the back of a van. Sherlock and John had decided that Baker Street wasn't the place to raise their daughter, and had purchased a small farm in Sussex. Sherlock lead Mary out of the van and into a large barn. Almost immediately, the smell of cattle filled her nose and she shook her head, her eyes pleading with Sherlock not to leave her in here. Sherlock, it turns out, wasn't even paying attention to his hucow as he locked her in for the night.

The machine hurt more than her manual milking ever had. Sherlock had woken her up at 6am and lead her into one of the stalls, attaching two cups to her nipples after securing her wrists and ankles tightly. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her nipples were abused by the machine. After half an hour, she heard the door open behind her and thought, for a split second, that she was about to be saved. Sherlock and John, however, clearly had other ideas.

"Here's our Hucow.. You'll see she's very busy being milked at the moment, but her ass and pussy are still yours for the taking..


End file.
